


是你

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Actor RPF, Artus-Excalibur - Wildhorn/Lerner/Menchell, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Real Person Fiction, Schikaneder-Schwartz/Struppeck/Nunn
Genre: F/F, 乌豆, 马HC, 马jc, 马三伯, 马伯爵, 马卡内德, 马斯洛特, 马死神
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: 表哥的角色们跑到现实里面，花样搞豆，表哥突然闯入后，被五花大绑扔在一遍，眼睁睁看着自己的角色们给豆打上‘mark’...





	是你

**Author's Note:**

> 鄙人仅仅是搬运工，这篇文从头到尾都属于瑜瑜los  
超辣的一辆车，上了不后悔，凌晨三点看完文，打了鸡血一般直接帮los贴上ao3

“你终于来了。”最后一个到达的男人推门进来，光线从他身后打进房间，笼罩在正中的青年身上。瘦削的身体骑在光滑的铜马上，隐约可见的连接则是那个不可言说的地方和马背上硕大的凸起。

从房梁上垂下的绳子捆绑住青年的双手，将他上半身吊起，限制他趴伏在马背上，借助腰腹力量分担；而脚踝挂着的两个沉重的铜球又使得他不得不将下体沉压在马背，脚趾刚刚好着地，无法借助登地的力量，支起身体，仅仅是被拉下下身更充分接纳不属于身体的东西；被汗水打湿后更加光滑的马背也无法让他夹紧双腿来缓解身后的折磨，背上散乱的鞭痕诉说着他还遭受了其它的暴行。

一只手抚摸过眼前的黑布，然后拭去嘴角由于带着口球无法合嘴而流下的口水。“要不要猜猜现在进来的是不是你心心念念的Mark，你说他是会拯救你还是加入我们呢？”

“你们把他劫来这么久，就只玩到这个地步？”“这不是在等你到来，然后我们再正式开始吗？”轻佻的声音伴随一个响指打亮在空气中。那匹“骏马”似乎被响指吓到，突然开始剧烈“奔驰”上下晃动身躯。身上的青年原本勉力维持的平衡被瞬间破坏，应激夹紧的双腿只不过是让身后收缩的更加强烈，然后带来更大的刺激罢了。手腕的绳索和脚踝的铜球死死固定住青年的高度，他只能被动接受一匹“马”在上他。

冰冷的手摩挲着他的双唇，解开沾染他体温的口球。“上帝……Mark！救我，救……我……啊……”“上帝？你是在叫我吗，别怕我就在这里。”温暖的身躯从后面覆盖上，将Oedo被艹的上下起伏的身体搂在怀里，在铜马向上的时候把他的身体用力下压，并且小幅度的扭转。

Oedo好不容易合上的嘴又被强行撑开，伴随而来的是一根冰冷的……冰柱？乌豆艰难地活动舌头试探地舔过头部，舌头的反馈让他想到了一些男性不好的器官。“这么热情的吗？”身前传来调笑的声音，伴随着身前翘起的性器被一股寒流包围。

似乎有什么从头顶挥过，绳索断裂，乌豆的双手从空中坠下，失去了手腕的固定，身后的男人动作愈加放肆，每一下都刚好撞击那个难以承受的触点。身前的死神抓住他的头发，将他的头压向自己的下体，配合着环绕阴茎的气流。乌豆勉力抬手想推开死神，嘴里的东西太大了，他已经感受到窒息带来的晕厥，可惜换来的只是身下气流愈加紧致的包裹和撸动。

就在身体到达顶端，乌豆决定孤注一掷用力咬下的前刻，身前的气流探进了小孔，堵住了他发泄的渠道。被硬生生卡在高潮带给乌豆的痛苦难以言说，可更过分的是死神掐住了他的下巴，在他嘴里喷射出来。打在口腔内壁的液体和死神一样冰冷，令乌豆一阵反胃。

“你还是省省力气吧，死神连实体都没有，这些都是他幻化出来的，你就算咬下来，也只是一团死气，反而还要受苦何必呢。”一个低沉地声音从身后传来，轻弹了一下身前被束缚的阴茎 ，不顾青年发出的哀鸣。“好了，该把他放下来了，我们也该正式享用这具身体了。”

乌豆的身体被一把抱起，颤抖的身躯和打颤的牙齿显示了青年的不安。乌豆努力回忆自己进来一瞥似乎看见了一个骑士？想到刚刚抚摸自己的手掌中似乎有一只上面生长着由于长年执剑而生的厚茧，而且他好像一直未曾开口挑逗。乌豆下定决心，这是他最后一次自救的机会了，即使希望渺茫，他也要放手一搏。“兰斯……洛特……求你，救我，救救我，你想想桂妮薇儿，你不想的是不是，你是一个骑士啊！求你救救我！”“啧，还不死心的吗，别说桂妮薇儿已经抛弃他去找亚瑟了，就凭他怎么可能从我们手里带走你，更何况他也想感受一下我们的‘主人’” 说到‘主人’二字，语气突然嘲讽，“天天上的身体是怎样的美味 ，不过既然你点了他，那也省的我们争谁先上你了。”乌豆感受自己像一件商品被移交到另一个人的手上，是那双执剑的手。

乌豆被放在了一张椅子上，冰凉的器械让他下意识地缩进骑士的怀抱。“你喜欢他最好不过了，他可是个恪守骑士精神的乖宝宝，不如你身经百战，你可要好好指导他。”两双手左右分开他的腿，将他的腿架高在两边固定，乌豆隐隐约约察觉到他大概是被放在了那种妇科椅上。身为一个男人却躺在妇科椅上被强行打开身体，乌豆突然庆幸自己没有取下眼前的黑布，不必亲眼目睹自己的身体是如何向周围的男人敞开。

一根指头伸进他那个因为被撑开太久，还在一张一合欢迎外来者的穴道，指腹上的老茧剐蹭过内壁，给乌豆带来不同于道具的刺激，温和却粗糙的感受本该带来极致的快感，可是只伸入一根手指，完全无法填满被扩张过的小穴。乌豆蜷紧手臂，抑制自己忍不住迎合的身体，但是下一刻他的双手就被拿开，分别放在两根不同的柱身上。

“你可以多伸几根进去，不用担心他的身体，把你的指头塞进去，用力搅动，找找他的敏感点，很浅的，碰碰它他会取悦你的。”吊儿郎当的声音响起，一个人影走到下身，指导骑士如何艹开他。

“喏，就像这样。”后穴突然闯进两根不同的手指，在里面翻滚搅动，和先前那根温柔地试探不同，后来者几乎在进去的瞬间就找到了他的敏感点，然后在那个经不起挑逗的地方画圈摩挲，还时不时恶意撞击另一根手指，或者勾结上教它如何蹂躏内壁。“行了席卡内德，适可而止。说好了让我们的骑士第一个，你口头指导就行了，别抢占后面。”“你们一人占一只手，当然不急，这样的身体我忍不住分一杯羹不过分吧？”“他的嘴不是还空着么，反正那位主教大人不屑于参与我们，你可以教教他如何取悦男人。”包围着他的男人们自顾自地划分乌豆的身体，不顾青年人在情欲中透露的绝望神情。

席卡内德抽出搅动的手指，将上面的粘液涂抹在乌豆的嘴唇上，然后将自己挺立的分身挤进去。“乖孩子，试着舔一舔它，让它舒服了等等它也会让你舒服的。”再次被占据的嘴部分走乌豆的思想，等到他重新意识到的时候，后穴里的手指已经换上了热胀的阴茎。

虽然后穴被填满调教的足够温暖张开，但是冰冷死硬的器械终究不同于富含体温的柱身，在被占据唇舌的空隙下艰难地换气，虽然骑士已经尽可能温柔了，但还是太大了，只是卡进了一个头部就换来紧致的收缩。

“不用这么急着讨好他，先放松一点。”席卡内德叹了口气拔出自己的肉棒开始玩弄乌豆胸前的红缨，给他喘息的机会。先前已经被玩弄到红肿的乳头，只要一碰就又重新挺起。席卡内德低下头舔舐其中一颗，时而包裹在嘴里，灵活地用舌头搅动偶尔戳一戳它的顶端。另一颗虽然没有液体的涂抹和唇舌挑动，却有手指将它拈起剐蹭。死神也控制着束缚乌豆前端的气流，让他身体迅速回到了高潮的阶段。剧烈的喘息带动身体的收缩让他主动吞下骑士的分身，全部塞进的时刻，骑士的呼吸也彻底乱了。

出尝禁果的骑士没有什么技巧，但是常年锻炼的身躯所拥有的持久和力度都不是年轻的男孩能够承受的。更何况席卡内德还在不停地挑逗胸前的红豆，配合上死神控制气流玩弄柱身，如果不是死神的恶意控制，乌豆已经不知道会射出多少次，攀上高峰，甚至会因为射太多次而失去意识，不过想必这也是死神目的之一，不仅能换来干高潮紧致地讨好吮吸，还能保持乌豆的体力，让他清醒地面对被男人侵犯的现实。

“对着刚刚告诉你的那个点撞，不用每次都整根进出，你可以试试九浅一深。”死神抓住乌豆的手抚慰自己性器的同时，开口指导兰斯洛特，教他如何更深地艹开青年，让他再也无力思考任何事情。

兰斯洛特沉默地抿了抿嘴，但确实按照指示改进了自己进出的力度，频率和深度。时而强有力地撞击深处，时而只是在敏感点周围画圈，兰斯洛特惊人的学习能力带给乌豆欢愉和痛苦，乌豆脆弱的脖颈仰起，皮肤上细腻分布的汗液和发出的尖叫预示着他再次依靠后面获得了高潮。甬道疯狂的收缩讨好着骑士的分身，兰斯洛特也快到了极限，他在男孩高潮的身体里用力冲撞，强迫男孩停留在前端无法发泄的干高潮状态取悦他，而后在男孩的极限中达到了巅峰。

骑士贪恋的埋在青年身体缓和呼吸，不过他也知道不能一直占着这具身体，不甘的再次戳了两下敏感点，在青年再次溢出的恳求中慢慢退出，“啵”的一声，分开的时候带出了浊白的液体，衬着小穴被玩弄的红肿淫靡。乌豆拱起的腰背逐渐放松下来，身上温度的离开让他不安的转动头颅，调整呼吸面对接下来的侵犯。

“伯爵，请吧！”依旧是死神开了口，在席卡内德和兰斯洛特相继退开之后，乌豆又重新落入了冰冷的怀抱。“一起吧。”冷酷的声音直接宣告了接下来会发生什么，可是乌豆已经做不了什么了，除了小声的祈求和祈祷这是个玩笑外，他又怎么可能逃脱死神和伯爵的控制。

乌豆被抱着从妇科椅上解下，然后被放下跪在一块毯子上。还未等乌豆支撑不住倒在地上，伯爵就跪在了他的后面用自己的双腿撑开他，提起他的身体让他直接跪坐在伯爵的腿上，在重力的作用下长驱直入，直接就吞近了全部。

双手被反绑在身后的乌豆只能倚靠身后欺压他的血族来保证自己不摔落在地上，汲取精力支撑起的身体也会因为由于用力而收缩的后穴带来更强烈的快感使得自己瘫软吞回巨物。

血族的分身太过巨大已经完完全全填满了肉穴，乌豆绝望地感受到死神走到面前，真的准备如他所说，一起加入。绝望地抬头，尽管什么都看不清，乌豆还是服从地前倾身体，试图讨好死神，祈求他怎么对他都可以，他甚至能够再次为他口交，只求他不要一起进入他的身体。

前倾的身体被血族扶在腰上的手揽回，死神靠近暗示性地摩挲嘴唇，“你是想给我口吗？乖男孩。”乌豆痛苦地点头，颤抖地分开嘴唇，尽管眼泪已经浸湿了蒙眼的布料，但是如果放任死神一起进入的话，他一定会死在这里的。

嘴里再次被填满，伯爵抬眼看了一眼嘲讽地勾起嘴角，妄想和恶魔做交易，只会陷入更深的地狱。

伯爵冰冷的体温让乌豆感受到不适，血族强硬地打开他的身体，他的腿已经酸软的快要失去知觉，却还是在伯爵手掌的抚摸下发起抖来，感受到乌豆身体的反馈，埋在体内的东西恶意的顶撞了几下，配合死神抓住头发按在的手，强迫男孩做了几个深喉。

尽管乌豆不断地暗示自己所含的并不是真实的性器，但是闯入喉道还是让他一阵阵反胃，更何况死神还故意模拟出了腥咸的气味，以及跳动的血管。粗壮的头部磨蹭敏感的上颚来换取男孩受不了用舌头舔舐的拒绝，然后抓住头发向内冲，接受干呕的收紧。即使没有腰上固定的双手，乌豆也不会向前主动迎合死神的占有，可是向后也不过是从一个深渊坠入另一个深渊。

就当乌豆天真的以为自己成功讨好死神的时候，他感受到了后穴在被伯爵填的没有一丝缝隙的情况下，有一股气流盘旋打转，似乎在找寻细小的突破口。

乌豆收紧臀部，拒绝气流的进入，舌头甚至开始主动取悦嘴里的巨物，包裹死神的分身希望以此换取死神的饶恕。收缩的穴道便宜了冲撞的伯爵，可是伯爵并没有趁此机会进出，而是停留在内部享受嫩肉温暖的包裹和吮吸的讨好。

脱水的身体和分开长跪的大腿不能供给乌豆坚持夹紧后方的力量，在他放松的一刻，那股气流闯进他的身体，和伯爵埋在他体内的部分一起拓开甬道。

伯爵停下了凶残的撞击，“体贴”地等待气流环绕在他的柱身，一步步向外撑开。被无形的气流拓宽的感觉并不好受，即使再次收缩也是空无一物，徒劳地翕合下除了带给伯爵主动取悦的快感，并不能阻止死神的入侵准备。死神大发慈悲放过了乌豆的嘴，跪在前方开始挑逗身前的红缨，听取乌豆小声的啜泣和恳求。

在死神终于解开前部束缚的气流，让乌豆在持续的干高潮中第一次获得了前面的解放时，进去了青年的身体。含着两根巨棒让乌豆连喘息都变得克制，似乎只要大一点的呼吸，就会带来后面的撕裂感，可是侵犯的男人不会考虑乌豆突然安静下来的身躯，再确认过没有造成大的伤害后，他们开始了近一步的蚕食。

时而交替的撞击时而一起进入完全超出了乌豆的极限，他已经连喊叫都发不出来，仿佛失去了所有知觉，只剩破败的身体在男人的惩罚下不断起伏。

“你们在做什么！”地下室的门突然被撞开，一个气愤的声音发自门外震惊的男人。“不……不！马克你出去……啊……你快走……唔……”本来已经放弃所有抵抗，任随伯爵死神控制的青年突然剧烈挣扎起来，不顾摇晃的动作带来的撕扯和痛苦。

青年的动作造成了穴道的撕裂，死神低咒了一声，退出了身体，起身走向不速之客。原本一只站在角落沉默的主教也皱眉看向伯爵将乌豆身体抱起，放回妇科椅上。

脆弱的人类被死神轻而易举打到，马克引以为傲的强壮肌肉没有给死神造成一点麻烦。他被看不见的气流捆绑，限制住所有挣扎的可能，然后被一把丢在墙角，眼睁睁看着死神回去玷污他的爱人。

“不要，不要……求你们放过他，你们可以要求我做然后事情，你们一起上都可以，求你们放过他。”尽管看不见，但是声音的传来让乌豆担心马克的安好，他勉力翻身起来，随手抓住身边的男人将他的手放在自己身上，带着哭腔断断续续地恳求这些恶魔，他可以付出自己，却不希望爱人被卷入其中。  
“你真的这么爱他么。”乌豆抓住的手摸上胸口，蹂躏那个肿胀的红缨，沉默已久的主教终于开口，冷冽低沉的声音带着强烈的占有欲，“你愿意为他付出你的身体吗？”

其余人抱臂站在旁边围观，主教的性格他们都了解，乌豆既然在主教手下为别的男人求情，怕是难得善果了。马克仍在奋力挣扎，想开口让乌豆不要为他牺牲自己，却被限制了说话的能力。

“是……是的……您想要什么……我都可以啊！……”乌豆颤抖地回应，努力控制瑟缩的身体像主教靠近，得到的确实主教毫不留情地按着乳头用力一转。

“挺的这么大，是在欢迎我吗？真想在你身上打上我的印迹，你是喜欢在这里还是……这里？”主教的手渐渐下滑，停在那个疲软的肉柱上，开始沿着柱身挑逗，握住开头用硬茧戳顶部的小孔，熟练的手法让即使是身处绝望的乌豆也挺立了起来。乌豆惧怕着主教的提议，即使他还不知道主教所说的印迹是什么，但是天啊，那个地方留下印迹以后他要怎么面对马克，况且，况且……不，乌豆咬紧下唇，他现在没有选择，只能接受这些魔鬼的讨伐。

主教圈住分身的根部，冷峻地开口：“既然你做不出选择，那就我替你选了，就这个地方吧。”主教手指逐渐用力。“不！不要那里！”乌豆急促开口。“那你想要哪里？自己说出来，完整的。”“上……上面……”强忍住哭腔，乌豆断断续续地说出自己的“诉求”。  
主教似乎轻笑了一声，手重新向上，揉捏左胸的红豆。“上下你选了，那左右就我选了。如果套在左胸，是不是离你的心脏更近一点。”

主教从席卡内德端来的盘中取出道具，用镊子夹住棉球沾上酒精涂在乌豆的胸前。冰冷的液体刺激乌豆后缩身体。“你最好控制住自己的身体，不然歪了还要重新穿。”主教抬眼停手，等乌豆主动再次靠上来，才继续将酒精涂抹在乳头上。

看到乌豆颤抖不停还强行撑起腰肢迎合，主教叹了口气，无奈地示意死神和兰斯洛特压住乌豆的上半身，然后将穿孔器贴了上去。  
“啊！”乌豆身体被四只大手死死压住，在没有麻醉的情况下硬生生承受了针头无情地穿过。滚落的血珠被伯爵拭去品尝，主教将带着铃铛的金属小环插进乳头。在叮叮当当的声音中，乌豆的身体终于到了极限，晕了过去。

空气中传来男人的叹息，一只手伸过来解开乌豆眼前的黑布，爱怜地抚过眉毛，眼睛，顺着轮廓停在嘴上。罢了，你忘了也好。似乎有男人的声音回荡在室内，可是除了墙角失去意识的男人，只有被子拉到胸部，躺在床上安稳沉眠的青年。在青年缓缓起伏的胸口，一个银色的小环上刻的“Mark”熠熠生辉。


End file.
